


Words echoed in the wells of silence

by 006_stkglm



Series: The Sounds of Silence [3]
Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на бонус/деанон к ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words echoed in the wells of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на бонус/деанон к ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Спросонья Билли несколько секунд никак не мог понять, где находится. Не было привычного ощущения просторного помещения над гаражом, пахнущего книгами, машинным маслом и кофе. Да и на его собственную мягкую уютную постель в тихом благопристойном районе Дарема жесткие от дешевого стирального порошка простыни и «неправильно» расположенное окно тоже никак не походили. Он приподнял голову, протер глаза и когда маленькую комнату на миг озарил яркий даже сквозь плотно задернутые темные шторы свет фар, а по асфальту снаружи прошелестели шины, — вспомнил.

Дарем остался далеко позади. Все их имущество теперь умещалось в рюкзаках и седельных сумках, и каждый раз, когда Билли это осознавал, его с ног до головы окатывало восхитительным, пьянящим ощущением свободы, будто он снова стоял на краю утеса над морем, и между ним и бездонной синевой неба были только солнечный свет и ветер. Было что-то невыразимо прекрасное в том, чтобы катить на юг по A19, то обгоняя косые лучи утреннего солнца, то догоняя их на закате; останавливаться в приглянувшихся мотелях; пить кофе и есть блины с кленовым сиропом у окна за столиком или снаружи, лениво опираясь о припаркованные байки. Иногда они ехали дни напролет, и только когда от июньского солнца начинал дрожать воздух над раскаленным асфальтом, сворачивали куда-нибудь в тень — если везло, то к воде — купались и спали, расстелив на густой высокой траве плед и куртки.

Первый раз они задержались в Бернистоне — завернули в гараж при мотеле сменить масло — и остались на пару недель. Хозяин мастерской: мужчина уже в годах с артритом, безжалостно скрутившим пальцы, искал помощников на целое лето. В закусочной через дорогу готовили вкуснейший бекон с яйцами на завтрак, но дорога звала и, переделав в мастерской все, что можно, вплоть до чистки инструмента — ящик с лепестковыми наждаками Рики молча пододвинул Билли — они двинулись дальше.

Затем был Левен, где они застряли из-за сильного дождя, лившего почти без остановок целую неделю. Деревня была расположена в низине и дороги здорово размыло. В местный гараж пригоняли в основном сельскую технику, и Рики, перемазанный с ног до головы землей и маслом, смешно ругался, копаясь в недрах незнакомых машин, а потом, когда удавалось починить, одобряюще гладил теплые капоты и улыбался. Они прожили в Левене около месяца, а потом, не сговариваясь, собрали рюкзаки и поехали дальше в ускользающее лето. Билли казалось, что он никогда не захочет останавливаться. Он говорил об этом Рики, но тот только по-доброму усмехался и трепал его по волосам.

Билли рухнул обратно на постель, натянул одеяло до самого носа и втянул исходящий от простыней запах Рики. В маленькой ванной зашумела вода. Полоска света под дверью погасла. Матрац прогнулся: Рики сел на край, но ложиться не торопился. Из-под полу-прикрытых ресниц Билли видел, как он взъерошил волосы, знакомым после госпиталя осторожным скованным движением повел плечами, словно большой зверь заново привыкающий после ранения к тому, как перекатывается по костям и мышцам шкура.

Иногда Рики снилось… разное. Он не кричал, не стонал во сне, но прижимал Билли к себе так, что наутро на коже проступали синяки и дышал часто-часто, словно бежал куда-то… или от кого-то.

Порой, когда эти сны будили и Билли тоже, Рики — большой, горячий и мокрый от пота — успокаивающе целовал его в плечо, прежде чем сползти с кровати, умыться холодной водой, скрутить косяк и плеснуть себе в стакан на два пальца виски. Он ни о чем не просил, но Билли все равно поднимался, кутаясь в одеяло и зябко поджимая пальцы ног на холодных досках пола, и вставал рядом, потихоньку зевая и морща нос, когда до него доносился резкий запах виски. Тогда в уголках глаз и губ у Рики появлялись лучики-смешинки. Он тушил самокрутку, гнал Билли обратно в постель, пригребал его к себе вплотную: кожа к коже, испускал долгий рваный вздох ему в загривок и еще долго гладил кончиками пальцев, вырисовывая на его теле подробные карты неизведанных дорог.

В теплом коконе под плотным одеялом, с надежной тяжестью поджарого тела Рики в ногах кровати было так легко представить, что они снова дома, в их комнате над гаражом, снаружи зима, внутри мерно шумят обогреватели, а по пластинке шелестит игла, заполняя тишину звуками знакомой песни. Вот только проигрыш отчего-то длился долго — куда дольше, чем помнилось Билли. И он все гадал проваливающимся в сон сознанием, когда уже в переливы гитарных струн вплетутся знакомые голоса…

За окном прошумела машина. Билли вздрогнул, рывком выныривая из полудремы, и понял что в отличие от всего остального звуки гитарных струн ему не приснились.

Он не знал толком зачем помимо рюкзака с вещами прихватил с собой из Дарема и давно пылившуюся на шкафу гитару. Ему было пятнадцать, когда, загоревшись желанием играть, он донимал мать целое лето и осень, пока не получил желаемое в подарок на Рождество. Несколько недель он увлеченно бренчал, копаясь в нотных тетрадях и пытаясь осилить самоучитель, а потом остыл так же быстро, как и загорелся — рисовать у него все равно получалось лучше.

— Ты играешь? — вздернув бровь, спросил Рики, увидев, как Билли ее пакует. Он тогда зарделся и помотал головой, чувствуя себя глупо и почему-то виновато. Но Рики лишь махнул рукой — бери, хотя они оставляли все его книги и большую часть пластинок. Рики договорился со своим арендатором, чтобы оставшиеся несколько коробок переслали, когда у них будет куда.

И вот теперь, в ночи, в темной комнате тихого придорожного мотеля где-то между одним безымянным городком и другим Рики тихо напевал себе под нос, подыгрывая на гитаре. У него был красивый бархатный баритон с легкой хрипотцой на низких нотах и Билли замер, заслушавшись.

Когда прозвучали последние слова, Билли тихо выбрался из-под одеяла, придвинулся поближе, прижался щекой и грудью к его спине, и провел пальцами прямо по неровным, еще только сглаживающимся рубцам. Рики рвано выдохнул, пальцы сорвались со струн, обрывая мелодию неблагозвучным аккордом. Билли виновато поцеловал его между лопаток и Рики выдохнул снова. «Слишком тихо было?» — мог бы спросить Билли. Рики не ответил бы, но Билли понял бы и так: такое с Рики тоже случалось.

— Может быть, — вместо этого сказал Билли, вылизывая стянувшуюся кожу над ровной линией позвоночника, — мы тогда немного пошумим?

Рики поднял голову — его красивый профиль четко виднелся на фоне серого прямоугольника задернутого плотными занавесками окна — отложил гитару и с тихим смешком опрокинул Билли на кровать.

Где-то за окном по трассе призывно прошумели шины, но раскидывая ноги шире и всем телом подаваясь навстречу осторожным, нежным пальцам Рики, Билли решил, что дорога может их и еще немного подождать…


End file.
